The subject technology generally relates to social networking services and, in particular, relates to increasing a ranking of a content item with a comment by a close contact.
A social networking service may present, to a viewing user, a set of content items in a stream. The stream may be ranked according to a chronological order. However, the viewing user may be more interested in content items that have comments associated with the close social contacts (e.g., close friends or close family members) of the viewing user. Content items that have comments, for example by the close social contacts of the viewing user, tend to be older and, thus, may be ranked lower in the stream than other content items, preventing the viewing user from seeing or interacting with the content items having the comments by the close social contacts.